On The Arrow
by Surrounded By The Sun
Summary: Princess Chloe has always had a knack for wandering off where she doesn't belong. Beca was one of the most feared knights in all of the land of Barden. What happens when Beca assumes a fake identity and accidentally runs into the soon-to-be queen? And what happens when she finds out that King Beale wants her head? (G!P)


**Title:** On The Arrow  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Princess Chloe has always had a knack for wandering off where she doesn't belong. Beca was one of the most feared knights in all of the land of Barden. What happens when Beca assumes a fake identity and accidentally runs into the soon-to-be queen? And what happens when she finds out that King Beale wants her head?

 **A/N:** Okay, okay. So I obviously have an issue writing new stories, but never updating previous ones. However, I did updated See Her On The Weekends, and trying to get a few others updated. You can read more of that in the author's note for SHOTW

* * *

Beca turns her head around as her horse gallops seeing a group of angry villagers chasing after her. She snaps the reigns and gently taps her horse with her heel, the horse picking up speed as she rides through the pasture, quickly making her escape into the forest. She breathes heavily as she unmounts her horse, shedding her black armor off and throwing it into the shallow marsh. She hears the villagers getting closer and she hastily mounts her horse and heads out of the forest.

If she was going to get away with what she had done, she had to do it right.

"HELP!" She screams as her horse gallops out of the forest. "THE BLACK KNIGHT IS IN THE FOREST! HELP!"

She passes by the villagers who are chanting 'kill the black knight', one of them thanking her for 'leading them to the suspect so easily' as they enter the woods.

Beca smirks, knowing how easily she got away, and continues her journey back to town.

This was a typical day for Beca or as she better known as, The Black Knight. While she was the most feared knight in the land of Barden, she was also the most hunted. Many villagers and wealthy political figures wanted her head. The Black Knight wasn't the best person to cross paths with; strong and unstoppable when faced. Once a knight known for being the top jouster in the circuit, Beca lost her way and resorted to petty fights and even sometimes, murder. Which is what had her running the second the villagers found out she took out one of their own; a drunkard who decided to challenge her outside the tavern. A grave mistake on his behalf.

She reaches the blacksmith and hitches her horse to the post, ducking low as to not be seen by the villagers. She sneaks in through the backdoor of the blacksmith's workshop and hears the sound of metal clanking against metal.

"Conrad!" Beca whisper yells.

Stacie Conrad, master blacksmith looks around her workshop and raises her eyebrow. "Bec?"

"Over here!" Beca puts her arm up as she continues hiding behind a cupboard.

"What kind of trouble did we get ourselves in today?" Stacie smirks as she drops the blade back into the fire before hanging up the sword to cool down.

"Another drunk. Accidentally killed him." Beca shrugs and hears Stacie reply with a sarcastic 'yeah, accident'. Suddenly, she hears someone pounding on the door. She opens the cupboard and hops in, Stacie closing the door on Beca.

From the inside of the cupboard, Beca can hear the angry voices of villagers demanding that the blacksmith make them worthy weapons to fight the Black Knight who has mysteriously disappeared into thin air. Stacie puts in a work order and slams the door shut in their faces, reopening the cupboard for Beca to exit.

"That was close." Beca breathes out.

"Bec. You can't keep doing this." Stacie mentions as she looks around for something for the half naked knight to wear.

"I know. I just, I need to find something. Stace, ever since my mum..."

"It's been hard, I know. But killing random people and having your helmet all over the posts is not the way to go." Stacie argues. "You need a disguise."

"Why?"

"Rumour has it, someone has intel that the Black Knight is a female. They don't know it's you, but Beca... You're going to get caught and they'll send you to the guillotine."

Beca breathes out heavily through her nostrils as she paces the room. "Cut my hair off them. I have a few pieces of gold left to cover the rest."

"What do you need? I'll help where I can."

"Cloth bandages, uh, chainmail... Men's clothing." Beca lists off as she continues pacing around the room in her trousers.

"You're going to pass off as a man? That's your grand plan, Beca? Your armor, it's noticeable. IT IS BLACK."

"I... I ditched it in the marsh. There were too many chasing me. I'll need new armor, but I can't put you out like that. I'll assume the role of a man and get a job. I'll pay, like everyone else. No one will know you're aiding the Black Knight." Beca explains calmly. "Besides, I already got cursed with the appendage of a male, why couldn't I make it work?"

Beca motions down to her skivvies and Stacie agrees in a simple head nod.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. Okay. I'll help." Stacie smiles as she pours the molten metal into the cast for her next sword. "You can't go by Beca though."

"Then we'll think of something better." Beca smirks.

* * *

Chloe looks behind her back as she makes her way through the market, making sure her cloak hid all of her jewelry. It wasn't often that the king's daughter snuck out, but when the 'castle' fever sinks in, sometimes she just can't help but go see what the town has to offer. Though, she knows how dangerous it is for the princess to be prancing around the lesser parts of the kingdom to relieve her boredom.

She finds a stand and starts looking at the novels and leather bound books they had, her favorite thing in the world. She picks one up and flips through the pages, smiling as she reads a few lines from the novel. Realizing she had found just what she was looking for, she grabs her coin bag, keeping it concealed by her cloak. As she reaches her hand across the stand to pay for the book, another hand grabs her arm.

"What's a pretty young lass like you wandering a place like this?" A tall drunk man asks as his grips grows tighter on her arm.

"Leave me alone, please." Chloe replies harshly, trying to yank her arm away, but the man did not let up.

"Now why would I do that when this beautiful maiden was in my hands?"

"I said, get off of me!" Chloe screams, causing the villagers to turn their attention to her. Her cloak hood fell down and everyone gasps, realizing this drunk was trying to do something bad to the Princess of Barden.

"OOOH, your majesty." The man wiggles his eyebrows. "You're one nice piece. And I wouldn't mind helping myself."

"She told you to leave her alone." A voice growls from beside Chloe and the man. "I suggest you let her go before I kick your teeth in."

"You?" The man scoffs. "You're a tiny little lad. There's no way you can defeat me."

The man drops Chloe's arm and puffs his chest out at the small man in front of him. The smaller man narrows his blue eyes toward the brute and raises his fists.

Chloe watches in shock as the smaller man decks the taller one in the jaw, hearing a crack as a grunt leaves his mouth.

"You little twat!" The drunk growls as he shoves the other man, laughing as he falls to the ground.

"Okay. Now you've really pissed me off."

The smaller man jumps up, kicking the bigger man in the groin before jumping on top of him and swinging a few times at his face.

"Had enough!?"

"Stop! Stop!" The drunk screams. "I'm sorry."

The bigger man gets up and scurries away, the crowd cheering for the smaller guy, who was paying no attention to them, but at Chloe. And Chloe's paying attention to them. Short, black hair with stormy blue eyes, a rather feminine face, but attractive. The man had a small stature, but after the show he just put on, Chloe would never take a small person for granted.

"Madam, I am so sorry that it had to come to this." The apologies come spewing out from behind thin lips.

"You... You saved me, kind sir." Chloe smiles as she extends her hand. "What is your name?"

"Uhm. My name is Braxton, your majesty." Beca says as she goes to kneel, but Chloe stops her.

"No, none of that." Chloe grabs Beca by the shoulder, feeling a small spark as Beca looks up at her. "You must come up to the castle with me at once. You will be paid for your service."

"Ma'am, I- I couldn't." Beca stutters as she tries her best to keep her fake voice down.

"Braxton, I insist. Please-" Chloe holds out her arm for Beca to take. "Follow me."

Beca gulps as she links her arm with the princess' and they start to walk down the gravel path back towards the castle. This was bad, really bad. Beca couldn't face the king, there was no way. She had just gotten her disguise as Braxton, a commoner and farm boy. She didn't mean to draw this much attention to herself, and now, she was about to meet the king.

"HALT." The guards at the front of the pathway state. "Princess Chloe, you are in big trouble. The King wants to see you immediately."

"Thanks, Charles." Chloe says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes, getting ready to drag Beca across the bridge to the castle.

"No commoners beyond this point." The guard puts his hand roughly on Beca's chest and Beca's eyes widen, hoping that he couldn't feel her breasts that she had bound down with cloth bandages.

"Charles, sir, this young man saved me in town. I am taking him to be repaid for his good service."

Charles puts his head down and nods. "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

Beca walks into the blacksmith shops and drops a pouch of gold on the table. The clinging noise of the coins catches Stacie's attention and she turns to see Beca standing there with a smirk on her face.

"On behalf of King Beale, I am to ask you to make me armor, Conrad." Beca states, almost drone like.

"Armor? The King of Barden? What happened in the last 24 hours that I should be aware of?"

Beca sighs as she rubs the back of the neck. She ducks her head, the fire reflecting off of all of the armor and weapons shining in her eyes. "I, uh… I got a job."

"With the King? Beca, he wants your head!"

"I know what he wants. Do not think me unaware of that." Beca rolls her eyes. "I saved the princess from what was on its way to be sexual assault. She took me to the castle and I was hoping to just get paid and leave, but he knighted me, instead… I couldn't say no. Think of it, Conrad, I can work for the king and the Black Knight craze will die down."

"You're the most fearsome knight in all of the land, I highly doubt anyone will stop until they have your head mounted to a wall." Stacie tries to reason, but Beca just shakes her head.

"You know what they say… Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Beca chuckles before regaining her serious composure. "But honestly, Stacie… I need to be who I was before I was the Black Knight. I need to do right by my mother…"

"You tried doing right by your mother by killing the men who killed her, the king's men, if I'm not mistaken. And then you went on some rampage and killed anyone who tested you. How many times do I have to tell you, Beca, that if he finds out about you, he WILL KILL YOU." Stacie emphasizes.

"Except we have one advantage he doesn't. I briefly eavesdropped on a conversation between the King and his most trusted knight. The Black Knight has been confirmed to be female." Beca smirks.

"AND YOU'RE A FEMALE!" Stacie argues, wondering how her best friend could be so dense.

"And Braxton is male. That is who he will forever know me as, Conrad. I will not falter, I will stand my ground on this. Lord knows we both need the money." Beca defends, as she swirls a knife around on the table.

"I fucking hope you're right, Braxton Mitchell."

* * *

 **Just a thought, but I couldn't let this one get away from me. What did you think? Review and let me know :)**

 **PS: it's good to be back!**


End file.
